mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mileena (Aboodash56)
Mileena is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat II. About Mileena Mileena is a clone of Kitana, created by Shang Tsung's sorcery in his flesh pits for Shao Kahn, using Tarkatan physiology. Vicious and evil, she despises Kitana, and feels that it is her own right to rule Edenia as Princess in her place. Her fondest wish is to kill her "sister", and claim her existence for her own. Somewhat of an opportunist, she will make use of any chance to seize power that comes within her hands. Appearance Originally, as with all MK female ninjas, Mileena wore a tight leotard and mask, with her uniform being colored in shades of magenta. Later on, her costumes changed, some of them rather loose, but usually more revealing than Kitana's. In terms of physical features, she is identical to Kitana, apart from having shorter hair and her face being twisted by the Tarkatan DNA flowing in her veins, giving her a large mouth rimmed with long, sharp teeth and large, orange, feline-like eyes much like Baraka. In Deception, she compensates for her Tarkatan features by wearing revealing apparel to show off her lascivious physique, while wearing a veil to keep her mouth hidden. In Mortal Kombat (2011), she boasts an even more revealing outfit with high-heeled boots similar to her alternative costume in Deception. In Mortal Kombat X, Mileena wears much more conservative clothing than in all her previous appearances thus far. She wears her trademark mask, but it is violet rather than pink. She also wears a violet and black top, black shoulderpads, violet and black armpads, violet and black guantlets with added protection of the proximal phalanx of her thumb and with a spike added to the side of her gauntlets, black leather pants with a violet loincloth tied with a belt and black low heeled tall boots with violet soles and spiked kneepads. During flashbacks as Empress of Outworld, she wears her primary outfit from Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Mileena, half Edenian, half Tarkatan, has proven that she is a deadly combination of beauty and beast. She has been shown to be able to fight with brute strength rivaling that of a Shokan, if not surpassing it, and has shown an incredible amount of agility and acrobatic prowess. In addition, she possesses incredible speed, making her one of the deadliest kombatants in the whole series. Mileena wields a pair of sai, and is able to teleport, roll, and bite the opponent with her deadly Tarkatan teeth. Because of her being Kitana's clone, she almost is equal in strength to her. Being Kitana's clone, Mileena possesses incredible combat strength, aptitude and agility like her sister. What separates her from Kitana, though, is her weapon of choice in the sai. She exhibits proficiency with the sai that is equivalent to Kitana's with her fans. Coupled with the Tarkatan blood coursing through her veins and physique that allows for superb agility, this makes Mileena one of the most vicious and deadly characters in the entire series. Signature moves *'Soaring Sai: '''Mileena throws two sais, charged with purple energy, at her opponent. In the older games (and ''MK 2011), it was a charged move and could be performed in mid-air. In MK 2011 and MKX, this is called Sai Blast and can still be performed in the air. In MKX, ''she only throws one sai, and in her Piercing Variation she' 'can also perform it in a low version, which is called '''Low Sai' and has her do the splits to throw the sai. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Sai Bursts, while in MKX it's called Double Sai Blast. The enhanced version of the Low Sai is called Double Low Sai. All of these have her fire one Sai at the opponent, and then the second Sai. *'Kick From Above:' Mileena teleports and quickly hits her opponent from above with a jump kick. In MK 2011, this is called Teleport Drop '''and in ''MKX ''it is called '''Tele-Kick. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Tricky Teleport. She teleports again and hits a second kick to the opponent from the other side. **In MKX, ''the enhanced version is called '''Tele-Drop '''and has Mileena kicking the opponent twice before performing a backwards cartwheel which knocks them away. *'Rolling Thunder:' Mileena tucks into a ball and rolls toward her opponent knocking them off of their feet. In ''MK 2011 and MKX, this is called Ball Roll. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Smashing Roll. Mileena will leap up in a ball first and then roll into the opponent. **In MKX, ''the enhanced version is called '''Flip'n'Roll' and has armor. Mileena first performs a front flip and then rolls into the opponent. *'Leaping Neckbite:' Mileena leaps onto her opponent's chest and begins eating away their face or neck. Also, if the opponent has a sai lodged in their neck before Mileena performs this move, she'll pull out the sai and stab them repeatedly. In MKX, ''it can be performed in a chain combo called '''Quick Taste', which ends with her kicking the opponent away and can also be extended to make her bite the enemy more times.'' ''(MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX - Ravenous Variation) **The enhanced version is called Leaping Lunch. After Mileena finishes biting (or stabbing) the opponent, she will kick them away. *'Fade: '''Throwing a sai to the ground, Mileena will disappear and reappear wherever the Sai has been thrown, either at place, forwards or backwards. This can also be delayed, which makes Mileena disappear for a longer time. (''MKX - Ethereal Variation) **The enhanced version is called Vanish. Mileena disappears faster. *'Low Pounce: '''Grabbing her ducking opponent, Mileena jumps over them in a leapfrog-like manner. (''MKX - Ravenous Variation) **'Dislocate: '''After performing the jump, Mileena rolls back and grabs the opponent's arms, twisting them. **'Back Ride: Afterwards, she can force the opponent back to the ground by sitting on their head. *'High Pounce: '''Mileena flips forward, grabs her opponent with her feet and slams them to the ground. (''MKX - Ravenous Variation) **'Stab: '''Once on the ground, Mileena can stab the opponent three times in the chest with her sai. **'Double Kick: 'After stabbing, Mileena can slide into her opponent and kick their head. *'X-Ray Move - Femme Fatale: 'Mileena grabs hold of her opponent, and in an homage to her ''MKII Fatality, she rapidly stabs her opponent's torso with her sais, breaking their ribs and damaging their innards. She then knees them in the face, breaking their skull. (MK 2011) *'''X Ray Move - The Last Dance: Mileena teleports and proceeds to kick the opponent three times before grabbing hold of her opponent. She rapidly stabs her opponent's torso with her sais, breaking their ribs and damaging their innards. She then delivers a powerful kick to her opponent's face. It is a variation to her X-Ray move in MK 2011, Femme Fatale (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Mileena grabs her opponent, thrusts herself into the air, doing a handstand on their shoulders, then swings herself back down, kicking them in the stomach. She then either repeats the move, knocking the opponent to the floor, or she flips herself completely over their head and kicks them in the back, knocking them to the ground. (MK 2011) **'Frankensteiner:' Prior to MK 2011 but specifically in Deception and Armageddon, Mileena executes a Frankensteiner in which she hops on her enemy's shoulders performing a head scissors with a backward somersault to slam her enemy to the ground. Kitana had an earlier variation of this move in UMK3 and MKT whereas Mileena used a Suplex Throw. (MK:D, MK:A) **'Bridging German Suplex:' Mileena grabs her opponent by the waist, lifts him/her up and slams him/her backwards while bridging. Kitana also shares this throw. (MKII) *'Leaping Sai:' Mileena jumps into the air and stabs her opponent in the shoulder with one of her sais. (MK 2011) *'Sai Impale:' Mileena stabs her sai into her opponent's stomach. (MK 2011) *'Splits:' Mileena does a split kick that hits her opponent in the head. (MK 2011) *'High Heel:' Millena lifts her heel over her head to grab an airborne opponent with it and slam them back to the floor. Only hits foes in the air. (MKX) **Although this is not a special move, it can be enhanced as soon as Mileena's foot touches the opponent to make them bounce off the floor for a juggle. *'Rider:' Mileena punches the opponent twice and then leaps at their head, using her weight and impulse to bring them down. (MKX) *'Throat Piercing:' Mileena stabs the opponent with her sais twice and then leaps on the opponent's chest to stab their throat. Can also be extended to make her stab their throat several more times before leaping back, and is considered the "piercing version" of her Leaping Neckbite. (MKX - Piercing Variation) *'Sadistic Ways:' Mileena slashes her sais at the opponent before quickly stabbing their abdomen multiple times, much like her Sai Stabs fatality. (MKX - Piercing Variation) Fatalities *'Sai Stabs:' Mileena pulls her Sais out and stabs her opponent to death. In Shaolin Monks, after stabbing them, she delivers a powerful kick which sends them flying across the arena. This was made into a part of her X-Ray in MK 2011. This move was used as a Brutality in MKX. (MKII, MK:SM) *'Man Eater:' Mileena's most well-known Fatality. She removes her mask and literally inhales her opponent. She then turns to the other side and regurgitates a torrent of bones onto the ground. In MKX ''however, she regurgitates blood chunks instead. (''MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKX) *'Nail Shooter:' Mileena removes her mask and fills her mouth with a bottle full of nails. She then unleashes a deadly barrage upon her helpless foe. (UMK3, MKT, MKG) *'Sai-Anara:' Mileena throws a number of sais at her opponent, hitting all areas of the body. Her final throw ends up in her victim's head. This Fatality is almost an exact duplicate of Reiko's Ninja Star Fatality. (MKG) *'Ferocious Bite:' Mileena removes her veil, then charges at the opponent and bites into their neck. She then tears the head off with her teeth and spits it out on the floor behind her. She then smiles grotesquely (yet apparently pleased), going "Mmmmmm...." before laughing maniacally. (MK:D) *'Sai Lodge:' Mileena throws her sais into the air and kicks them towards her opponent. The sais drive into the enemy's shoulders, killing them. In the MK 2011 version, the first sai srive into the enemy's torso then to the head, killing them. (MK:D, MK 2011) *'Boss Fatality: '''She assists Jade in this Fatality. Jade sweeps the enemy to the ground with her Bojutsu, Mileena then throws her Sai into the opponent's palm. Jade then slams her Bojutsu in his/her face, eventually crushing it. (''MK:SM) *'Be Mine:' Mileena throws both of her sais into the opponent's torso. She walks over to them and seductively embraces them, saying Be Mine, only to remove her mask, bite into their neck and tear the head off with her teeth, spiting it to the ground. She moans and smiles grotesquely (yet apparently pleased), going "Mmmmmm...." before laughing maniacally. (MK 2011) '' *'Face Feast:' Mileena drives her sais into either side of her opponent's head, and by holding onto to the sais and using a kick to the stomach as leverage, she rips the opponent's head clean off. She then removes her mask and takes several big bites out of the opponent's face, completely tearing it off, and throws it next to their body. (''MKX) *'Gut Strangle:' Mileena slashes the opponent's stomach, grabs one of their abdomens and puts it at her opponent's neck. She chokes the opponent until the opponent dies. Mileena then kicks the opponent to the back and the opponent falls dead, being strangled by their abdomen. (MKX) Other finishers *'Friendship #1:' The Planter: Mileena plants a seed that turns into a flower. (MKII) *'Friendship #2:' Cute Face: Mileena removes her mask and gazes into a mirror, and the mirror shatters. Shao Kahn then says "Crispy." In Trilogy, Shao Kahn doesn't say "Crispy". (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Stinky Murder: Mileena transforms into a skunk and sprays the opponent to death. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Brain Surgery: Mileena drives her sais into the sides of her own head. (MK:D) *'Babality: '''Mileena hisses and attempts to attack her opponent, but trips and starts crying in a tantrum. (''MK 2011) *'Brutality #1 - High Roller:' Mileena does a Ball Roll into the opponent, obliterating their shins. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Tele-Splat:' Mileena does a Tele-Kick that destroys the opponent's head. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Impaler:' Mileena violently performs her Sadistic Ways combo, stabbing the opponent with her sais continuously until she pierces their heart out. (MKX - Piercing Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Fun Ride:' Mileena performs the Rider combo against her opponent, and the force from the dunk decapitates them. (MKX - Ethereal Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Early Lunch:' Mileena leaps at her opponent in a Quick Taste combo and proceeds to bite their neck viciously until she bites their trachea off. As their body falls on the floor, their head detaches from it. (MKX - Ravenous Variation) *'Brutality #6 - Have a Seat': Mileena performs a fully extended Low Pounce, but rips the opponent's arms in the Discolate animation and crushes their head underneath her bottom during the Back Ride one. Added in Version Update 1.06. It is originally called Baby Got Back. '(''MKX - Secret - Ravenous Variation - Humiliation Version) *'Brutality #7 - See No Evil: '''Mileena throws her sais at the opponent, and they lodge inside of their eye sockets, making them bleed profusely. (''MKXL - Secret) Personality An evil construct brought to life through sorcery, Mileena is the result of Shao Kahn's desire to create a replacement for his adoptive daugher, Princess Kitana, one who would be unfailingly loyal to him. To this end, the Emperor's most powerful sorcerer, Shang Tsung, combines the essence of the Princess with the lifeblood of the Tarkatan species. Born unexpectedly with the razor-sharp gnashing teeth of a Tarkatan, she is a failure to her purpose. With her horrific visage, she will never be able to pass for Kitana. Rather than discard her, however, Shao Kahn decides that she can still be useful in spying on her "sister," allowing him to remain informed of any changes in her loyalties. Perhaps it is the knowledge that her features will prevent her from ever achieving the end to which she was created, or the juxtaposition of violent Tarkatan blood with that of the peaceful Edenians, but Mileena's mind is unstable from the start. Though her role is only to report on Kitana's activities, she bears a growing resentment toward her, coveting the attention and privilege of Edenian royalty. Though eager to supplant her sister and occupy the throne, Mileena is also in touch with her more savage nature, even allying herself in secret with the Tarkatan warlord Baraka. It is this dichotomy which most defines her, as she simultaneously relishes and despises the Tarkatan blood in her veins. While she aspires to the crown, she is undeniably a creature of violence, taking no small amount of pleasure from the bloodshed that typifies the Mortal Kombat tournament. Her actions do not betray whether she is aware of this contradiction, but she is earnest in her desire to see her sister dead, perhaps believing that it will make her whole. She can be single-minded, cruel, and temperamental, and shows little consciousness of or remorse for the suffering she inflicts. As with the rest of the series' female ninjas, Mileena is fond of tight, form-fitting clothing, and her signature color has always been magenta. In order to compensate for her facial deformity, or perhaps to spite Kitana, to whom she is otherwise identical, she has taken to wearing increasingly more revealing outfits over the years. Beguiling her opponents with her seductive attire, it is often too late when her foes learn of Mileena's penchant for consuming the flesh of her enemies. Being a man-eater in the truest sense, her teeth are as deadly as her other weapon of choice: a pair of sai which she carries at all times. When fully masked, the only evidence of her unusual nature is her eyes, whose yellow color and reptilian vertical pupils betray her Tarkatan origin. History Pre-Mortal Kombat After Shao Kahn conquered the realm of Edenia and merged it with Outworld, he decided he would keep the former king's young daughter Kitana alive and raise her as his own daughter. Although Kitana grew up loyal to the emperor, unaware that he had murdered her real father, Kahn feared if she should ever discover the truth about her past, she'd turn against him.''Mortal Kombat II'Mortal Kombat 3'' Kahn then ordered his sorcerer Shang Tsung to create an evil, vicious, and loyal clone of Kitana who would take her place. Tsung combined Kitana's essence with a Tarkatan's to achieve this purpose. Created in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, the clone was given the name "Mileena" and introduced as Kitana's twin sister, Mileena's only noticable physical defect was her Tarkatan teeth which she kept covered with a mask.Mortal Kombat 3Mortal Kombat (2011)Mortal Kombat X Instead of replacing Kitana as originally planned, Mileena would be used to watch Kitana and make sure she remained loyal to Kahn. However, although Kahn would trust Mileena, he could never love her as he saw her nothing more than a mere beast undeserving of love and chose Kitana over her. This made Mileena be jealous and bitter towards Kitana and she wanted to prove herself to her father.Mortal Kombat IIMortal Kombat (2011)Mortal Kombat X As Kahn feared however, Kitana did finally discover the truth about her past and family. Although she continued to feign loyalty to Shao Kahn, she secretly plotted and waited for the right time to overthrow him.Mortal Kombat IIMortal Kombat (2011) Original Timeline= Outworld Tournament Shao Kahn began to grow suspicious of Kitana and Mileena was ordered to watch over her sister. During this time, Mileena and Kitana After finding out Kitana was indeed conspiring with the Earthrealm warriors, Mileena attacked Kitana, but Kitana proved to be the superior fighter and killed her. Mileena's essence descended into Netherrealm, fuelling her hatred for her twin sister.Mortal Kombat II Earthrealm Invasion Damned to the Netherrealm, Mileena found herself recruited by the fallen Elder God Shinnok. During the Earthrealm Invasion, she was resurrected by Shinnok and sent to Earth to spy for him during Shao Kahn's invasion. She was also granted the ability to read Kitana's thoughts. After Kahn was defeated, Mileena was summoned back to the Netherrealm with Noob Saibot, who was also sent to spy on Shao Kahn.Mortal Kombat 3 Netherrealm Invasion Years later, Mileena assisted in Shinnok's invasion of Edenia. During the invasion, Mileena fought against Seeing this as a chance to finally prove she is superior to Kitana, Mileena allowed her sister to escape Shinnok's dungeons. However, Mileena would again be denied. After Shinnok's defeat, she was again bested by Kitana and secretly locked away in an Edenian prison, perhaps in the hope that she would one day reform.Mortal Kombat 4 ''Mortal Kombat: Deception Mileena remained imprisoned for many years, until the Dragon King, Onaga, returned during ''Mortal Kombat: Deception and began his own invasion of Edenia. Mileena was freed from her prison by Baraka. She joined Onaga, and was ordered to pose as Kitana in order to mislead the princess' armies while Onaga gathered his strength. Mileena accepted, seeing this as a chance to gain some amount of revenge against Kitana. However, as Mileena began her deception, she also began to consider taking control of the armies for herself.Mortal Kombat: Deception Battle of Armageddon and death After killing Baraka's clone at the Beetle Lair, Mileena had seized Shao Kahn's Fortress using the Edenian forces, all in the 'name of peace'. Though she did this still under the guise of Kitana, she had decided to continue her charade until the Edenian armies were corrupted enough to follow her under her true identity. Mileena realized that Outworld was hers for the taking and that ruling appealed to her. She assumed Shao Kahn's throne and, under the guise of Kitana, became Empress of Outworld.Mortal Kombat: DeceptionMortal Kombat: Armageddon Shao Kahn, alongside Goro and Shang Tsung, had mounted an offense against the fortress to re-instate Kahn's rule over Outworld. At first, Mileena hid in the throne room, and had instructed her mages to cast a defensive spell on the main door. Their magic, however, proved futile against Shao Kahn's brute force, and soon, the former emperor was face to face with Mileena. Mileena fought against her former emperor and "father", only to be defeated. Revealing her identity to Kahn, Mileena surrenders to him.Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Shao Kahn accepts Mileena's surrender, and then commands her to capture Shujinko, who would be used as a bargaining chip in gaining Onaga as an ally. Mileena then sends Shujinko a false invitation, which apparently works, as Shujinko realized that he was tricked and confronted Mileena, defeating her in combat before being imprisoned by Kahn's guards. However, having tasted power for herself, she is no longer content with being a minion. Deciding that she was destined for greater things, Mileena decided to betray Shao Kahn when the moment came and set her sight to reclaim Outworld for herself.Mortal Kombat: Armageddon She later encountered Taven in the dungeons of Shao Kahn's fortress. She battles the intruder, but ultimately is not successful in preventing his progress. She is later seen with the Forces of Darkness as they march to battle towards the forces of Light. She initially battles Nightwolf rather than Kitana, and as Argus's Pyramid rises from the Earth she is next seen being punched in the face by Stryker during a moment of distraction. Her last sighting is as Shang Tsung is near the top of the Pyramid, as she is seen leaping on his neck and biting him, only to be tossed off his shoulder. Ultimately however, Mileena was killed in her efforts to reach the top of the Pyramid as were most of the warriors present at the battle.Mortal Kombat: Armageddon |-|New Timeline= Outworld Tournament Much like in the original timeline, Shao Kahn began to grow suspicious of Kitana and Mileena was ordered to watch over her sister. During this time, Mileena and Kitana encountered Liu Kang and Kung Lao at the Living Forest and engaged in a fight. Seeing Kung Lao as a "fine partner", she tried to defeating but was ultimately defeated.Mortal Kombat (2011) After finding out Kitana was indeed conspiring with the Earthrealm warriors, Mileena attacked Kitana, but Kitana proved to be the superior fighter and killed her. Mileena's essence descended into Netherrealm, fuelling her hatred for her twin sister.Mortal Kombat (2011) Netherrealm Invasion Damned to the Netherrealm, Mileena found herself recruited by the fallen Elder God Shinnok. She was resurrected by Shinnok and sent to Earth to spy for him during Shao Kahn's invasion. She was also granted the ability to read Kitana's thoughts. After Kahn was defeated by Liu Kang during the Earthrealm Invasion, Mileena aided Shinnok during the attack on Argus Island.Mortal Kombat (2011)Mortal Kombat X Becoming Empress of Outworld Mileena remained imprisoned for many years, until she was freed by Reiko. She and Reiko headed to Shao Kahn's throne room, where they assumed the thorne. With Shao Kahn's death and Shinnok being imprisoned in the amulet, Mileena assumed her father's throne and became Empress of Outworld, ruling alongside Reiko.Mortal Kombat X During the beginning of her her reign, she had Reptile and Osh-Tekk warrior Ko'atal to serve as her advisors. She then forced the Kytinn D'Vorah to kneel down and kicked her jaw when she attempted to do so. D'Vorah tried to attack but Mileena took the opportunity to strike her down, mockingly declaring D'Vorah her humble servant while being delighted she did not fight back. Mileena's armies engaged in a battle against the united alliance of the Edenian and Shokans, led by Kitana.Mortal Kombat X However, despite this, Mileena's rule proved more tyrannical than her father's, as she was seeking power for herself and followed in her father's footsteps, and she was labeled the Mad Empress, driving Outworld to the brink of disaster. Kotal Kahn eventually usurped her rule, and with Reptile by his side as they confronted her in a coup d'etat. With her army dead, including Baraka, she was kidnapped by Kahn's followers and imprisoned, although she later escaped with the help of Reiko.Mortal Kombat X Going into hiding, Mileena would take Reiko as her lover and closest adviser, helping her in her rebellion against Kotal Kahn. However, she would grow suspicious of Reiko's true intentions, as she learned that Reiko was manipulating her for his own goods. During this time, Mileena saved Goro's life and promised to return the Shokans to their former glory and the banishment of the Centaurians in exchange for her allegiance and Kotal and Kitana's deaths, thus gaining Goro and the Shokan as heallies.Mortal Kombat X Reiko's Betrayal, Exile and Return Eventually, Kotal Kahn sent his Osh-Tekk warriors raid Mileena's hideout and kill Mileena and Reiko. As Kotal's army raided the hideout, Mileena and Reiko attacked and killed the Osh-Tekk warriors together. They took down the warriors one by one. However, Reiko took this opportunity to betray Mileena and leave her to die by Kotal Kahn's soliders. Enraged by Reiko's betrayal, Mileena took down the last of Kotal Kahn's soliders and went into hiding, faking her death.Mortal Kombat X For a while, Mileena went to an exile in a frosted mountains of Himalaya and planned for her revenge against her enemies. During her exile, she would come into the possession of Shinnok's Amulet, which was a very powerful relic that belonged to Shinnok. With the Amulet in her possession, Mileena realized that she was destined for greater things and decided that she would reclaim her throne with the propose of conquering the realms and gaining ultimate power.Mortal Kombat X Returing to Outworld, she set a hideout at the Kuatan Jungle and found herself allied with Edenian traitors, Tanya and Rain. Although Mileena at first did not trust Tanya and suspected that she was sent to spy on her, she would gain Tanya's trust when Tanya returned her sais. During this time, She and Tanya became friends and Tanya became Mileena's trusted advisor. However, unknown to her at the time, Tanya was sent by Quan Chi to gain Mileena's trust and steal the amulet from her so he can bring back Shinnok.Mortal Kombat X Z'Unkahrah Invasion and Tanya's betrayal Years later, Mileena launched a sneak attack on Kotal Kahn in Z'Unkahrah with Rain and Tanya. She also paid Black Dragon member Kano to assassinate Kotal. Unfortunatley for Mileena, the plan failed.Mortal Kombat X Character Relationships *Created by Shang Tsung in the form of Kitana and a Tarkatan horde in his Flesh Pits. *"Sister", rival and archnemesis to Kitana. *Developed jealousy and bitterness towards Kitana, whom Shao Kahn favored. *Ordered by Shao Kahn to keep an eye on Kitana. *Shared a close love/hate relationship with Baraka. *Considers herself as Shao Kahn's "true" daughter. *Served to Shao Kahn. Original Timeline *Attacked Johnny Cage along with Kitana, Jade, Baraka, and Shang Tsung. *Ordered by Shao Kahn to watch over Kitana. *Fought and defeated by Kung Lao at the Living Forest. *Killed by Kitana. *Resurrected by Shinnok to serve Shao Kahn once again during the Outworld Invasion. *Defeated by Kitana at the Church. *Served Shinnok and Quan Chi during the Netherrealm Invasion. *Confronted Kitana at Edenia's Throne Room. *Was trapped in a dungeon by Kitana. *Was freed from the dungeon by Baraka. *Disguised as Kitana to misdirect Onaga's enemies. *Gave Bo' Rai Cho the command of her armies while disguised as Kitana. *Defeated a clone of Baraka at the ancient Beetle Lair. *Seized control of Shao Kahn's fortress. *Briefly became Empress of Outworld. *Confronted and defeated by Shao Kahn, who spares her life. *Served Shao Kahn once again. *Confronted and defeat by Shujinko, but was able to capture him through Shao Kahn's guards and brought him to Shao Kahn's dungeon. *Defeated by Taven in the Armory. *Planned to attack Shao Kahn and regain her claim as the ruler of Outworld. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. *Empowered though Blaze's death. *Decapitated by Kitana. New Timeline *Attacked Johnny Cage along with Kitana, Jade, Baraka, and Shang Tsung. *Ordered by Shao Kahn to watch over Kitana. *Defeated by Kung Lao in the Living Forests. *Killed by Kitana. *Resurrected by Quan Chi as one of his revenants. *Served Shinnok and Quan Chi during the Netherrealm war. *Fought against Kitana in Quan Chi's Sanctuary. *Freed from Quan Chi's control by Raiden. *Was trapped in a dungeon by Kitana. *Was freed from the dungeon by Reiko. *Succeeded Shao Kahn as Empress of Outworld after his demise and ruled alongside Reiko. *Waged war against Kitana's forces. *Took on Kotal Kahn, D'Vorah and Reptile as her advisors. *Dethroned by Kotal Kahn and was imprisoned by him after Baraka's death and the theft of her throne. *Engaged in a civil war against Kotal Kahn for Outworld's throne. *Saved Goro's life and allied with him to remove Kotal Kahn from his throne. *Betrayed and left to die by Reiko. *Went into exile to the Himalayan Mountains and later gained possession of Shinnok's Amulet. *Learned the involvement of Shinnok in Shao Kahn's death. *Became an ally with Rain and Tanya, whom she developed a close friendship. *Established the camp of the rebels in Kuatan Jungle. *Paid Kano a large sum of money to kill Kotal Kahn. *Attempted a failed ambush and assassination on Kotal Kahn in Z'Unkahrah with the help of her allies. *Rescued by Rain after her defeat. *Betrayed by Tanya, who stole Shinnok's Amulet. *Defeated Noob Saibot, Reiko and D'Vorah, while on her way to fight Tanya. *Confronted and defeated Tanya. *Confronted Shinnok and was defeated by him. *Ambushed Kitana while on her way to the Sky Temple. *Mortally wounded and killed by Kitana. References Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Deceased - Alternative Timeline